


The Creator

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Lucas is overwhelmed, Mythical Beings & Creatures, eldritch being, literally PokeGod, low-grade cosmic horror, not that anyone would blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: Sometimes, mysteries are worth the hassle. At least after a difficulty curve.





	The Creator

The week had started off normally. A little field work, time spent in the labs on generally safe experiments, going on errands. The usual. Then the package arrived.

Inside was a small ocarina-like object and a letter. The letter referred to the object as ‘the Azure Flute’, and gave instructions to bring it and all seventeen Type plates to Spear Pillar.

_Who sent it? How did they know he had the Plates? Why Spear Pillar?_

_Why the Plates?_

The Type Plates, as far as research into them said, were a bit odd.

They weren’t very large, each about the size of his palm and as thick as his thumb, but each had a unique carving in early Sinonian, and imbued with a faint trace of energy. Each clearly distinct, and upon further study each colored Plate resonated with a particular Type, save Normal.

After confirming that the Azure Flute wasn’t dangerous and failing to trace the infuriatingly anonymous package, Lucas decided to head to Mount Coronet to see what would happen. It took half a day to reach the base by Staraptor, and another week to climb due to the temperature being far too cold for most flight-capable pokemon.

As soon as he had stepped onto the symbol carved into the stone tiles, the Azure Flute began... resonating. A single unearthly tone pouring from the instrument. A whisper in the back of his mind told him to play it, even though he’d never sung nor played a note in his life. But as if in a trance, he did so. Blowing air into the flute, the music played itself.

Soothing, transfixing… the notes rose and fell to a tune that felt completely natural, sophisticated yet somehow primordial. Something in his bag shifted of its own accord, and he could feel the weight on his back lighten considerably, but he played on. It turned out to be the Plates, flowing as if under the control of the song itself. They glowed in faint lights of the Types they represented, pulsing and flickering.

They started orbiting around the center point of the carving about half a foot above the ground, slowly at first but gaining speed with each rotation. Wisps of the colored aura streamed from each Plate, gathering at the center as the glow brightened and the outlines of the stones blurred. A wind picked up as they moved, and Lucas had to squint from the bright sheen emanating from the disc.

When it died down, he could see the plates had slowed to a much safer pace, circling around the edge of a translucent platform that shimmered in every color. But that wasn’t the only change. The thick tablets had gone from chipped slabs of stone to thinner, clean-cut hexagons with two extended edges that tapered to a smaller side, and shone like polished marble.

The platform was solid despite it’s fluidly transparent surface, and it rose beneath him, carrying the transfixed trainer upwards. As it climbed, the rest of the world slowly faded out of focus. He couldn’t feel the biting wind, or see the evening sky. Even the mountaintop below became indistinct, replaced by a warmth seeming to radiate from everywhere and a soft dappled light.

The platform crawled to a stop, so smoothly he wouldn’t have known if not for the room it had risen into. A huge vaulted hall, easily the size of a cathedral, so bathed in ethereal power it couldn’t have come from the earth.

A step forwards, then another. With a frown, it suddenly came to mind that he might never see this place again, wherever and whatever it was. Taking the sketchpad he always had on him, mostly thanks to Professor Rowan drilling it into his skull, he started drawing a loose draft.

It was light, the preliminary lines created by low-pressured strokes and a soft pencil. Soon he switched to another tool, a harder pencil, which created much sharper and darker marks.

So engrossed was he in his recording of the palace that he hadn’t noticed the arrival of another being until he had drawn it in it’s entirety.

A large equine bodice of white, harsh angles and unnatural shapes which reminded Lucas of a porygon more than anything else. A large ring… no, ring wasn’t the right word. Upon closer inspection, they were almost like wings, the golden arcs connected to, and surrounding, the main body by two buttresses each.

The creature, undoubtedly a Pokemon, radiated power, and not in a metaphorical sense. Literal swaths of energy emanated from the being, changing from its more solid form -- almost reminiscent of a thick molasses, only white with a gradient going from nearly opaque to transparent and glowing faintly -- to more standard forms of energy, such as heat and sound. Waves of warm air washed over Lucas, and a faint hum reverberated through the air.

Not even Dialga, Palkia and Giratina combined seemed to have the sheer  _presence_ the creature exuded, that made it feel more real than Lucas himself.

But it’s eyes were the truly humbling sight. Piercingly red, as if they knew his entire life story at a glance, and cold. No, not cold. Calculated. Curious. Fascinated, even. But also demeaning, as if the creature was somehow… above him.

While that was the literal case, as it was both at least ten times his size and floating a story above his head, Lucas felt as though he were a simple insect, being looked down upon by a researcher, ready to be inspected.

He promptly dropped the pad, which made a dull _fwap_ against the floor. The pencil following soon after with a much clearer clattering. The sharp sound made him flinch. The impact had probably broken the tip, but that was the least of his troubles. The biggest of which was that he was currently being pulled into the air, presumably by psionic means.

 _There has not been a human in these halls for centuries_. A statement. The calm, almost mechanical sound seemed to reverberate from everywhere and nowhere at once, more imposing itself on reality than being _spoken_ , though obviously belonged to the Pokemon in front of him.

 _How are you here?_ The voice took on a sharper, yet also dubiously curious, tone. It took a second to process what it had said. Lucas tried to speak, to explain himself, but the words wouldn’t come. After a moment’s contemplation, he decided on simply showing it the Azure Flute.

With said decision came the realization that he didn’t know where he’d put the instrument. He’d been holding it earlier, but had switch out to the sketchpad and pencil. Slowly, he reached for his bag. The creature seemed content with observing what he was doing, else it probably would have simply frozen him in place. Fortunately, it didn’t take long to locate the flute.

The Pokemon didn’t seem exactly _surprised_ when he revealed the flute, not that it was easy to tell to begin with.

 _How did this divine instrument fall into your possession?_ This time, Lucas found he could speak. He quickly exposited how the Flute had arrived in a package, with a letter instructing him to bring it and the Plates to Spear Pillar. This didn’t seem to surprise it, either.

After a moment of seeming contemplation, Lucas drifted back to the floor, alighting upon it as softly as a feather.

 _You may stay_ , the voice said. _Should you choose to come back to this place, you may enter. But do_ **_not_ ** _bring others, or bespeak the location_. The tone it took was frightening, emanating power from the sound alone. Lucas could feel his legs shaking, begging to set his weight down.

The Pokemon turned away from him, clearly going to leave, when he blurted out two questions.

“What is this place?” and “Who are you?” It stopped, then looked back at him. Immediately, icy terror dripped through his body. Had he just offended this clearly powerful being?

 _Your species knew me by many names from many ages_. The Pokemon mused, sounding more amused than anything else. Like it was indulging a child. _The Creator, Father of the Earth and Sky, the Heavenly Being. My personal favorite is Arceus._

After a pause, Arceus continued.

_As for this place… this is The Hall of Origin. I sculpted the universe from here, the walls building themselves as I worked._

It was at that point Lucas had to sit down. Given how there were no seats conveniently available, the floor sufficed. He sat on the ground with a dull _thunk_ , trying to wrap his head around the sheer weight of the information. It was several minutes before he regained enough wits to speak again.

“Why did you…?” He trailed off, mainly because Arceus had utterly and completely disappeared. It left no trace of it’s presence, to the point where Lucas would have believed he hallucinated it all, if not for the pencil sketch at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d contemplated having Lucas catch/otherwise befriend Arceus, except it’s literally god, so I scrapped the idea.


End file.
